The Wrong Kind of Man
by Margaritaville08
Summary: After all is said and done, what if Katniss chose wrong? Her marriage to Gale is not what she expected, and seeing Peeta with Delly drives her to the edge. Katniss/Peeta. Rated M for a reason! I own nothing...obviously
1. Chapter 1

This is a Katniss/ Peeta story!

* * *

><p>She remembers the first time she saw him. After everything was over and the rebuilding process had begun. Gale and her had been traveling, promoting the new government set up by the people, and when they had finally made it to the new 12 Katniss' heart was pounding. It had been years since she had been here. Ever since her restriction was lifted and she was allowed to leave, she had avoided this place like the plague. Too many memories, too many mistakes, to have to face head on.<p>

The first months that she had been back in 12 after Coin's death had blended together. She couldn't recall exactly what went on during that time, her mind lost in the thousands of memories.

The first day that she was able to clear the fog from her head for an extended period of time was when she saw him again for the first time. His blond hair was curled with moisture, his muscles bulging from beneath the thin tshirt he wore, as he plunged the shovel into the ground. His face was flush with excursion and she could clearly see the new patches of skin melted together from his burns.

She froze when their gazes met.

She cried when he explained that the bushes were for _her_.

Primrose.

They hadn't talked again for days after that.

But slowly, week by week, they had grown closer. He would join her for meals that Greasy Sae cooked for them. She would take turns with him to make sure that Hamitch stayed alive and somewhat sober. They would spend hours, creating a book of their past, so no one in the future would forget. As the days went by their physical proximity to each other got closer. A couple of months found them moving from sitting across the room from each other, to melded together on the couch as he drew and she talked.

It was slow, but they were both severely scarred. Just when Peeta thought that he might be getting through to her, that he might be worming his way into her heart, that he might finally have feelings reciprocated, was when he showed up. Gale Hawthorn arrived up in district 12 sporting a new suit and a slick haircut.

He started seeing her less and less; Hawthorne took up most of her time now. She would spend days at a time hunting with him in the woods, reminiscing when times were simpler.

When the day came when she told him that she loved Gale and would be moving with him back to 4, he shouldn't have been surprised, but the fragile pieces of his heart that belonged to her shattered at her words, and he nodded and closed the door in her face.

He didn't say goodbye, and neither did she, leaving on a hovercraft the next day. He gave himself up to a different craving every week after she left. The first week it was alcohol, the next women, the next was a combination of both. He didn't have problems keeping his bed warm every night, being a victor and partial face of the rebellion had its perks. This pattern continued for months upon months. He steadily drowned himself in white liquor and women, anything to numb the body and mind.

It wasn't until a couple years later that he realized what he had become. He awoke in a tangle of naked limbs, Haymitch was standing in his doorway, head soberly shaking in disappointment. His expression had been like a slap to the face. He was pathetic, he had nothing in this life to call his own. He was constantly craving a woman that wasn't his own. Every faceless body he had immersed himself in had been another attempt to block her out, to force himself to move on, yet none had swayed him and he still whispered ''Katniss" in his sleep.

After the revelation with Haymitch, Peeta forced himself to just accept the fact that she wasn't coming back. He had lost, and it did no good for anyone if he let himself waste away pining over a girl he could never have. He sobered up, and no longer found himself in the beds of willing women. He had yet to remake a name for himself among the new 12, the name of which he never bothered to lean, and so he drew on what he knew and reopened his parent's bakery. He graciously served the survivors of his town, giving out cookies for free to the bubbly children. He was slowly becoming content with his life. It was simple, yes, but it was normal, which is exactly what he wanted. He could be content with doing the same routine every day again, not constantly having to worry about survival.

He lived his content life for a couple of years, coming to know almost everyone who lived in the district. Sometimes he would get grateful looks, thanks for his help with the rebellion. Other times he would get skeptical ones; people questioning his full sanity after the hijacking with the capital. The worst looks he received were the ones of pity; so strong as the people recognized the boy who had the girl, and then got left by her, for an ex coal miner military official.

His friendship with Haymitch grew and they had an unspoken rule to not ever mention her. Not as if they would have any updates, she hadn't bothered to keep in touch with her mentor after she left the boy with the bread.

It wasn't until Delly Cartwright strolled back into town, and into his bakery, that Peeta began to feel a spark of hope.

She had been there in 13, to help coach him through the shiny hijacked memories and the real ones. When he had felt such hatred towards Katniss, Delly had told him that he loved Katniss once, and if he tried and fought the venom he could feel that way again. The first time she saw him there was no pity in her eyes, just pure joy, causing a smile to grace his face.

From that moment on, they became almost inseparable. She would accompany him at the bakery, causing more laughs out of him in one day then he remembers laughing in a lifetime. This friendship continues for months, and slowly Peeta begins to realize that he can love again. Their first kiss sends tingles throughout his body, and the first time they make love he is truly satisfied and happy. He realizes that he loves her, and is thankful that he was not fully broken. It may have taken years but he was finally capable of feeling again. She accepts his marriage proposal and they do a small toasting ceremony right before winter arrives. He is genuinely happy, content with his life. But it's always the best times that are interrupted because his world is turned upside-down in a flash.

When he sees the flashing ring on her left hand his mind flashes back to a conversation he had with Delly, concerning the new capital fashion of marriage. A sparkly ring, worn on the left ring finger, to symbolize marriage, symbolize possession. Gale wore a simple band on the same finger. He didn't understand why people felt it necessary to prove something like love. No piece of metal could possibly symbolize the emotion.

She looked different; dressed in fancy capital-esque clothing the she was clearly uncomfortable in. But she stood stoically by her husband's side, as he address the people of the new 12, going on about the rebellion and the power of the people, and even though Peeta should be paying attention all he could stare at was her. Her eyes nervously scanned the crowd and when her stormy grey met his steely blue eyes, he took an intake of breath. Their gazes locked, caught in each other's presence. Neither caring that their spouses were on either side of them. How long it stayed locked, he didn't know, but it felt as if an eternity had passed before she broke her gaze and studied her toes.

He turned to find his wife's lips pulled down in a frown as she looked between him and Katniss. She frowned before turning away from him to listen to Gale's speech. When Gale was finished the audience cheered and he lead his wife off the stage.

"Why don't we invite Gale and Katniss for dinner?"

He nodded to Delly's suggestion, not being able to explain that he didn't think he could function while being in the same room as her again. When the couple showed up at the Mellark house, Delly played the perfect hostess, keeping up the conversation with Gale as Katniss and Peeta sat silently. Their spouses talked of everything from capital fashion, to politics, not really noticing that the two other bodies at the table were not uttering anything. Delly asked what Gale and Katniss' plans were and Peeta tensed when he informed them that they were moving back for half a year, to kick start the new government; what more was that they were living in Katniss' house in victor's village, which sat right next to his.

They avoided each other as much as possible, but she had to find something to occupy her time as Gale performed his military political duties. Unsurprisingly, she eventually found herself among the similar trees of her childhood, bow and arrow in hand. She made it to her usual meeting spot with Gale and was disappointed when she didn't feel any sort of nice memory at the thought. It was becoming harder and harder to feel for Gale when she was living in the same town as Peeta.

A twig snapping had her turning (slower than usual, she was a little rusty) and drawing her bow back. Her eyes widened and she lowered her weapon from its target of the blond man in front of her.

"Here to finish me off sweetheart?" A sliver of a smile showed on her face.

"Sorry, I didn't know you would be here."

He simply shrugged and sat down on a fallen log. She put her bow down and lowered herself next to him.

"So you and Delly huh? How long?"

"A couple of years now. How are things with Gale?"

She didn't know why they were talking about this.

"Good. They're good."

He smirked as if he knew that she was lying through her teeth.

"You look different." It definitely wasn't a compliment, rather a criticism of her new capital look. Something he swore he could never see her wearing.

"You look the same."

He chuckled before turning his head to look at her.

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Peeta, I…"

He quickly stood, dusting off his pants.

"See you later Katniss."

His heavy gait sped off but she was up just as quickly.

"Peeta stop!" She called after him, "Please." She choked out the word as her voice cracked. He froze, his shoulders tense and his fists clenched at his sides. Ever so slowly he turned towards her, eyes ablaze.

"Peeta…I'm sorry," she sobbed. "So sorry. I…I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean Katniss?"

"I love you Peeta. I just don't-" her response was cut of by his lips slamming down onto hers. She gasped in shock as his tongue plundered her mouth and stumbled backwards as he pushed her until she was pinned against a tree. She moaned as he pressed his hard body against her and fire ran through her veins and accumulated between her legs. Her hands fisted themselves in his blond locks, pulling roughly as he grinded against her.

Hands groped, caressed and ripped away clothing. He roughly pushed her skirt up around her hips, moaning when his fingers caresses her bare folds. Her hands fumbled with his belt buckle, undoing it, along with his pants and pushing them far enough down for his tented boxers to show. She quickly pushed those down just far enough for his hardness to pop out. He moaned deep in his throat when she palmed him, her thumb expertly coming up to rub the wetness leaking out of his head, causing him to thrust two fingers deep inside her, and her head to fly back and hit against the tree.

She quickly batted his hands away from her and pulled on him to be closer. She needed him, and she needed him now. As always he was able to read her and within seconds had her thighs in his hands, holding her up against the tree as the head of his cock teased her folds. She moaned and writhed against him, desperate to have him fill her. He let out a deep chuckle and slowly sheathed himself inside of her.

They both let out animalistic moans as he pushed at the deepest parts of her. His strong arms held her against him as his hips started to move. Making deep thrusts within her, causing spots in her vision as she struggled to control herself. Her short nails dug into his shoulders causing a growl from within him, and he picked up the pace; quickly filling her to the hilt again and again. However, he could only hit certain angles in their position and he quickly resituated her on the forest floor, on all fours. His large hand pressed down on her shoulders, causing her ass to stick in the air.

He groaned and teased her from behind before thrusting back into her. Her head flew back as she let out a moan and he fisted his hand through it, slightly pulling her head back as he rammed her from behind. His brain was beyond comprehension as he mindlessly thrust into her over and over. She was convulsing constantly around him, her senses overloaded with the feeling of being filled by him. Unintelligible words flew from her mouth, crude words from his, as they raced towards a finish. She clamped down on him as her body wracked with another orgasm, her insides milking him as he felt his control slipping. A roar tore out of his throat as he slammed into her quickly before holding himself inside her as he released, his hips shallowly thrusting through his orgasm.

Their heavy panting was the only thing that could be heard as he slid out of her before lying on the ground beside her, pulling her onto his chest. As her breathing slowed, reality slowly crept up on her. What had she done? They were both married for god's sake.

Peeta sighed contently, pulling her closer to his body.

"Katniss," his voice was full of content, as he sighed into her hair.

She pulled away from him, eyes wide in disbelief and panic.

_What had they done?_

* * *

><p><em>More to come...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I have gotten some major flack for the first chapter… all I have to say is READ ON. I know this is extremely out of character on both parts, however that's all part of the story. This will be a long, angst filled road, and you have to keep in mind that these characters aren't perfect and each has major flaws.

P.S. Cheating is bad! But it makes for such a good story ;) Hope this clears up some questions on Katniss' side

* * *

><p><em><strong>Past<strong>_

She was unable to put her finger on the exact point in time that she realized that her life was still a game. To her it was somewhere between her very public marriage ceremony to Gale and the first rally tour of the districts. Somewhere, sometime, she had lost herself. She was still constantly being poked and prodded by a prep team; she needed to look perfect standing behind her now influential husband. The tailored suits that she wore always covered her scars, and the makeup caked onto her covered what the expensive clothing couldn't, as if the new government didn't want a constant reminder of the Mockingjay girl that burned up and then went crazy.

Her decision to chose Gale was not an easy one, but when it came down to it she chose based on exactly what the two men in her life had said she would.

"_Katniss will chose whoever she cant live without."_

In 12, Katniss hadn't really known what it was like to live without Gale. He was her hunting partner, her friend, and a provider. Ever since she was forced to take the reigns of the household, Gale had been by her side. He had helped her to survive. The only time Peeta Mellark had crossed her mind was when she was worrying about how she could possibly ever repay her debt to him for the burnt bread he had thrown to her in the rain.

Of course all of that changed after the reaping.

Peeta's presence had been thrust into her life and behind all the acting that she put on during the games she genuinely started feeling _something _towards the boy. Throughout the rebellion and after his hijacking she had found her deep concern for him blossoming into a deep love. After everything they had been through, how could she _not_ love him? And after Coin's assignation and both of their return to 12, those feelings returned, although it's not as if they had ever left. They left her feeling wild, and uncontrolled, two things that scared Katniss beyond reason, so when Gale came back to town, she clung to what she had always known.

Peeta had always deserved more than her, this she knew without a doubt, so she tried to make it easier and started to embrace Gale more and more. They spent countless hours in the woods, just like older times, and after months when Gale finally kissed her by the lake she didn't stop him. Their secret rendezvous continued and eventually he asked her to move with him to 4, where he had a new job high up in the recently established military. She agreed with a heavy heart, knowing that she was doing the best thing for all parties involved. Besides, this place held too many memories around every corner that would haunt her day and night.

Her move to 4 had changed everything, she wanted to be perfect for Gale, and in order to do so she had to play nice and play dress up for the media. It was as if she had never left the games, constantly being molded into someone that she was not. She was at home amongst the trees, not sitting in meetings in stuffy boardrooms wearing stiff clothing that covered her scars. But she did her duty, telling herself that it was only for a little bit, until Gale got settled into his new job. However it never calmed down and she found herself being dragged to different social outings, constantly standing awkwardly as Gale made conversation with the most influential people in the new Panem.

She knew that she should have put her foot down at some point, told Gale that she was done being his puppet. She should have held onto what was left of her old self with every ounce of strength she had left, but she was just so damn tired. She was tired of fighting, tired of defending herself, tired of rebellions (after all look where the last one got her), and so she played along, slowly letting her old self slip through her fingers, like sand through an open hand, as grain by grain she fell away.

She knew this wasn't healthy for her, and she still suffered at night, haunted by those people who died because of her. At first Gale would soothingly awake her from her nightmares, and hold her, assuring her that she was safe. But as the years went by and his career took off, his patience grew thin, and her bad nights would result in him moving to the guest room so he could be well rested for work in the morning.

She knew Peeta would have never left her alone.

It wasn't Gale's fault; there was no possible way to know exactly what she had been through. The only person that possibly could was living his life in 12, without her.

She convinced herself that the life she was currently living was ten times better than her life had been in the Seam. Every night she had food on the table, easily accessible now for people of all classes, which is more than she could have ever dreamed of before the reaping.

Her marriage to Gale was fine, nothing too extraordinary, but they had a long history and love for one another, and both of them thought that it could work. However, Gale started working more and more, and Katniss acted like herself less and less. The last grains of sand slipped silently through her fingers as she gave up. She was a shell, no longer the outspoken, intimidating Mockingjay; no, now she was Mrs. Hawthorne, the perfect trophy wife that stood idly by her husband's side. She didn't have the energy to fight the change, and gradually let it consume her until her days bled into one another, a constant replay of the previous one.

If Gale noticed her slipping into a depression he didn't say anything and their relationship continued as it usually had. Her days were boring, filled with meetings, and media outings, followed by steamy nights with her husband. Gale had years of experience to pull from and to Katniss he was an exceptional lover, although it wasn't as if she had anyone to compare him to.

There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of Peeta. She hoped that he had moved on, found someone worthy of his love, and possibly started a family, although the thought also turned her stomach.

There was a time, where she had pictured their children together. It had been fleeting, before the panic consumed her that always did when she thought about bringing a new life into this world, but she had pictured them clear as day. A little girl with dark hair and striking blue eyes, a young boy, the spitting image of his father with curly blonde hair and pale skin, but with her stormy gray eyes. The image had quickly crippled her, and no matter how hard she tried, had invaded her thoughts on a weekly basis.

It was wrong to be thinking about having another man's children, especially when her husband had been pressing her for one of their own.

She had refused him every time he brought it up. She couldn't even fathom bringing a child into this world; too many 'what ifs' flooded her mind. What if the new government failed? What if there was war amongst the districts? What if they re-implemented the games and she was forced to watch her own flesh and blood fight to death in the arena. No, she couldn't do that to an innocent soul. Plus, what good could she be as a mother? As far as Katniss was concerned, she was mentally unfit to raise a child, and she refused to put anyone what her mother put her and Prim through after the death of her father.

So even though Gale begged and pleaded, she still went to get her monthly shot that ensured they wouldn't conceive.

Over the years, she had slowly cut herself off from her past.

The last time that she had seen her mother had been at her grand wedding, which was a spectacle in and of itself. Her face had been flushed the entire ceremony as cameras recorded and flashed pictures, a ceremony that hadn't been intimate at all. Yet another thing Katniss never pictured herself doing. Marriage had never been a thought until her fake marriage to Peeta before the Quell, and the way he described the toasting ceremony sounded much better than the grand event that made her Mrs. Gale Hawthorne.

Her mother had exchanged a few words with her, offering her congratulations, but that had been it, the two women finally torn apart completely, unable to truly move on from the past. She hadn't invited Haymitch, knowing that he wouldn't come anyway. He had made it perfectly clear that she was undeserving of Peeta, and had ultimately taken his side. She knew that she should keep in touch with her mentor, but, like everything else in her life, she was tired and didn't really know what they would even talk about if ever connected over the phone. She justified her neglectful actions with Haymitch's alcoholism, convincing herself that he was probably drowning himself in a bottle anyway, and didn't really give a shit about her.

Day by day she went through the motions, never truly paying attention to her surroundings. As time went by she found herself immersing herself in her thoughts more and more. Memories were said to fade with time, however for Katniss it worked in reverse. She would spend countless hours, replaying the deaths of her friends and enemies in her head, going over every excruciating detail, making sure to never miss a spurt of blood, or a glint of a weapon as the memories played out like a movie in her head. She had long passed the point of trying to talk about her memories, no one would truly understand anyway.

As she drew more into herself, she found Gale's availability to be more limited. They hadn't made love in weeks and he was out the door before the sun, and didn't return home until well after dark. Katniss knew that she should be livid that her husband was working these ridiculous hours, and that he would constantly miss the dinners that she had worked hard on, but she couldn't ever find the energy to care.

However, Gale seemed to be more perceptive than she gave him credit for and eventually sat her down and begged her just to show some sort of emotion. He told her to hit him, yell at him, kiss him, anything but this zombie like state she had been in. Katniss had simply sighed, said she was tired, and pretended not to notice his crestfallen face as she made her way to bed.

The next day she had come down the stairs to find full suitcases by the door, and her heart jumped to her throat, convinced that Gale finally had enough and was leaving her. However he appeared and informed her that they were going on a tour of all the new districts, checking the military statuses of each, and that he believed this mini vacation would be good for her. Her heart jumped when he also told her that they would be moving back to twelve for six months, he claimed it was to kick start the government, but she knew that he hoped it would help her to be back in her hometown. She didn't have the energy to fight him about this life changing decision he had made without consulting her.

The train ride through the districts was strangely uplifting for Katniss, she felt a small sense of pride at what the districts had managed to accomplish in less than a decade. People everywhere looked genuinely happy, their bellies always full, and families happily together.

The closer they came to 12, the more Katniss dreamt of striking blue eyes and curly blonde hair. She had been particularly perturbed when she had awoken from a dream of Peeta's golden head between her legs, her body slick with perspiration and her center throbbing with a need for release.

She had felt appalled and guilty, and so she had woke up her husband and proceeded to make love to him until the morning sun peeked through their compartment window. The smile that Gale gave her made her sick to her stomach as she had just found a release from her husband right after dreaming about another man.

She had been a bundle of nerves as their train pulled into the station in 12. The district was only so big and she was bound to run into the people of her past, no matter how hard she tried to avoid them. She also felt silly with her flashy diamond ring that reflected the sunlight while she looked around the once decimated village.

She first saw him during one of Gale's public speeches; she could feel a gaze burning into her and scanned the crowd for him. When their eyes met time fell away from her. His azure gaze steadily held hers as her breath left her body in a whoosh. She felt a tingling start along the base of her spine as his eyes looked into the very depths of her soul. Their gazes stayed locked in an emotional embrace until the audience's applause broke her from his spell and she averted her gaze to the stage floor.

A flush crept up her neck as memories flooded her mind, the most recent of which was the fantasy of his head between her legs, bringing her to orgasm with his talented tongue. Guilt swarmed her again, and she kept her gaze locked on the floorboards for the remainder of the speech before following her husband off stage.

When they had returned to her old house in Victor's Village she was emotionally exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crawl into her luxurious bed and sleep the rest of the day away. However a call from Delly Mellark changed her plans as Gale informed her that Delly and Peeta wanted them to join them for dinner that night.

The information had been like a blow to the stomach for Katniss, Peeta and _Delly_. Logically it made sense, as she had never met two people with such positive outlooks, however it didn't stop the hurt from flowing through her. The guilt followed and quickly squashed the thoughts running through her head about Peeta only ever wanting her. She alone had made the decision to leave him, so she had no one else but herself to blame for the situation she was in now.

When he answered the door it was the first time in years that she really got a good look at him. He had grown, both up and out, his blonde hair was shaggy, a few pieces falling into his eyes. His muscles bulged out from under his button down shirt, which was tucked neatly into a pair of slacks. Peeta Mellark had turned into a man.

Dinner had been painfully awkward for Peeta and Katniss, however neither of their spouses seemed to notice as they jabbered away with each other, smiles planted firmly on their faces as they exchanged stories from different districts. Katniss was convinced that she could up and leave the table without either of them noticing, and a flare of jealousy shot through her at the fact that Delly Cartwright… Delly Mellark could put a smile on her husbands face so effortlessly.

She settled into her new life in 12 better than she had expected to. Gale continued to work long hours, many of them with Delly because she was head of new projects in 12. They worked on establishing protocol and procedure for the new district. Gale hadn't touched Katniss once since their arrival and she found herself growing frustrated. She had learned long ago to take care of her own needs while Gale was on trips abroad, however her fantasies turned from Gales dark gaze and tan skin, to bulging muscle stretched underneath miles of pale flushed skin and blonde hair.

Finally she tried to vent her frustration in other ways, dressed and grabbed her bow to head out to the woods to hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is a short little mini chapter from Gale's POV to keep you all tied over while I work on the rest of this story. When I started writing I didn't really intend for Gale to be suck a dick, but oh well. This will be the only time I write from Gale's POV so enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Gale<strong>

I loved her, a part of me always had known that, and I knew I always would. But this shell of her, well, I didn't know how I felt about it. I knew that Mellark bastard had been in love with her, I knew his ploy in the first games wasn't an act, and that he truly had feelings for her.

I remember the first time I actually thought of Katniss Everdeen as someone other than my younger hunting partner. It was while I was watching the first games, and they were in that damn cave together, when he leaned down and kissed her anger shot through me like fire. For the first time I saw Katniss for what she really was, a woman, not a little girl that followed me around, but a woman, with needs and wants, that I would be more than happy to oblige.

I decided then and there that I wanted her. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy, she had an act with Mellark to uphold; the star crossed lovers from District 12. But when she arrived home after the first games I knew there was hope when she was able to sneak away to meet me in the woods again. I knew, that part of her was torn, over her feelings for the baker's son, but I also knew that she valued me, and our relationship more. So when I finally kissed her by the fence I left her with an edge of wanting.

I had no way of knowing the shit show that was about to follow. Between the Quarter Quell, the existence of District 13, stolen kisses in a fallout bunker, and Peeta's memories being hijacked by the Capitol, the year was full of twists and turns, but at the end of everything we came out victors.

Well, most of us anyway.

I knew that she would be catatonic after the loss of Prim; I don't think anyone could have foreseen her putting an arrow through Coin's head instead of Snow's though. She must have known, that the bombs dropped on the innocent children, Prim included, were directed by Coin, to fuel anger towards the already despised Snow. I thought for sure that she would be sentenced to death and that my time with her would come to an end, however she was merely slapped on the wrist and banished back to District 12. I had to follow my work to 4 and for the first time in my life I found myself working in a job that allowed luxuries.

However I couldn't stay away for long and once the opportunity came for a temporary transfer to 12 I took it with bells on. She looked emaciated and exhausted the first time I saw her, the only time light would spark in her eyes was when she mentioned Mellark. I made it my business to bring her back into the woods, where she was most comfortable, not to mention it was away from his prying eyes. It took a while, but we eventually fell back into our old routine and I found myself falling harder for her than I thought I had before.

When I finally kissed her by our rock she tugged desperately at me, as if trying to crawl inside my skin. What was supposed to be a chaste kiss turned into a passionate embrace in the woods. She kept pushing, taking my hands and placing them on her body, instructing me on where to touch as if I needed help. After clothing had been scattered and she reassured me this was what she wanted I pushed myself into her and froze at her yelp of pain.

She had been a virgin.

I had been almost certain that somewhere during their little romance her and the kid had done this, the way that they had touched on the beach in the Quell suggested so, but I had been wrong.

We continued to escape to the woods, constantly caught up in ourselves. We rarely talked, unless it you counted screaming my name at the top of her lungs while I took her talking. I knew right away that she was different, she wasn't the old Catnip that I used to know, but I knew that I could move on past that and be the man that she wanted. However, my time in 12 was running out, and so I asked her to move with me, to which she agreed.

If I was being completely honest, our relationship had been strained ever since our move to 4. She wasn't the girl I used to know and merely went along with the motions of our lives. Not once did we have a single argument, and trust me I tried. All I wanted was to see life back in her eyes. I thought maybe marriage would fix our problems, but if anything it only made things worse.

Don't get me wrong, Katniss was the perfect Capitol wife, standing by my side as I gave speeches and addressed the public, however that wasn't Katniss. The old Katniss would have scoffed at the outfits that her prep team had forced her into. She would have told me to go to hell after I informed her of a dinner dance we had to attend, and I'm guessing that she would have actually had some fire in her eyes as we made love.

No matter what I tried she just went along with everything I wanted. After a couple of years I was out of options and didn't know what to do with my trophy shelf of a wife. I started working late, the silence at home too much to bear, and leaving early in the mornings so I wouldn't have to see her vacant eyes when she woke up.

The first time it had happened had been an accident. I had frequently finished my work early and lounged around the office, taking solace in the silence and a bottle of expensive liquor. However one night my solitude was interrupted by one of my coworkers Lacy. She worked in a similar department and we would frequently cross paths during our busy workdays. She looked startled to see that someone else was at the office this late and smiled when she saw the crystal tumbler in my hand, politely asking if she could join. I don't remember exactly how it happened, but through my haze of liquor I can vaguely remember her lips meeting mine before trailing down my body to take me in her mouth.

Our passion didn't stop there and after I found myself drunkenly stumbling into my house much later than normal that night. Guilt swarmed me as I saw the covered plate on the countertop, waiting for me to heat it up. I put the plate in the fridge and slept on the couch that night, although I wasn't even sure if Katniss noticed. For days the guilt ate at me, and I knew I needed to tell my wife, but I was sure that this would be the final straw and then there would be no getting her back. So that night when Lacy strolled into my office again I fucked her on my desk before throwing back a half a bottle of white liquor and heading home. This pattern continued for weeks before my self-loathing finally got the best of me and I decided a change of scenery would be best for both Katniss and I.

I thought things were going to get better once we arrived in 12, but they pretty much stayed the same. Our first time encountering the Mellarks had been interesting. Katniss and Peeta remained silent, and I found myself immersed in Delly's conversation. It felt nice to actually be acknowledged by an intelligent woman and the conversation flowed so easily between us that for a split second I forgot that our spouses were sitting beside us.

As luck would have it Delly and I would be working closely together on the projects heading up around 12 and she was a nice change of pace from Katniss with her bubbly personality and smiling eyes. Perhaps this move was exactly what I needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Present**

Her panic stricken gaze was like a dousing of frigid water over him. What had they done? He had always prided himself on being a good man, an honest man. Even through the worst times, he still clung to his values, and yet, three little words out of Katniss' mouth had him throwing them to the side like trash. As soon as she had uttered 'I love you' it was as if his brain shut off, all he could comprehend was that finally, after all of theses years his love was reciprocated. The touch of her lips erased all coherent thought from his mind and his body guided all of his moves.

His subconscious was in control, demanding compensation for all that this woman had put him through, and the only thing he could think about while clothes were being torn off was the need, the primal need, that he had to be inside her, to claim what was his.

Thoughts of his wife, his partner, his lifelong mate, were thrown to the side as the girl of his dreams explored his body as if it was her lifeline. Their lovemaking had been hard and fast, years of pent up frustration on both sides driving them towards an earth shattering release. He had dominated her, every which way he could, and it wasn't until after that the reality of their situation finally sank in.

He quickly scrambled back from her, trying to put as much distance as possible between them, and hurrying to pull his pants back up as he crab walked away from her. She sat frozen, her eyes wide with terror as she watched him.

Guilt flooded him in waves, shame quickly following after. He had made a commitment, a promise, to his _wife_, and at the first time Katniss Everdeen speaks to him he breaks his word as if it was nothing. He couldn't believe what he had done, how had he let this happen? How could he be so not in control of his emotions that he allowed a life changing event like making love to Katniss in the forest happen?

This wasn't just something that he could pretend away, something that he could just file away as a mistake and move on, this was a serious situation that they had entered into, not to be taken lightly.

He stopped crawling backwards when his back hit a tree, their gazes stayed locked in horror as they stared at each other, neither one daring to speak, for then this situation might become a reality. As their breathing returned to normal she stood up, putting clothes back on and straightening out her outfit. He watched her with wide eyes as she struggled to reright her outfit. Neither of them spoke and after she finished dressing she gave him one look, one that he couldn't read, and then turned and hastily left, leaving him in the woods.

He dropped his head into his hands, pulling on his golden locks harshly, punishing himself for what had just happened. Maybe he could just stay out here? Get eaten by a pack of wild dogs and not have to go face the reality that lay on the other side of that fence. But no matter how much he wished it, the truth was that he had to go be a man and deal with the consequences of his actions.

He stayed in the woods until the sun started to set, trying to figure out how exactly he would tell his wife about this. She would leave him, he was sure of it. He just wasn't sure how exactly he could live without her. He slowly made his way back to Victor's Village, a million apologies on his tongue ready to spill forth as soon as he saw her. He was part disappointed and part relieved when he returned to find the house empty. He unlocked the door and pressed the blinking light on the answering machine to hear his sweet wife's voice telling him that she would be working late tonight and not to wait up for her. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he leaned against the counter.

How was he going to tell her?

A warm breeze fluttered through the open kitchen window and blew her scent, which was still clinging to his skin and clothes, into his nose. The familiar smell brought equal parts shame and guilt and he quickly made his way up the stairs and into Delly and his shared bathroom. He turned the shower on its highest setting and stripped before stepping into the scalding water, hissing as it turned his tender skin red. After rubbing his skin raw and making sure that none of her scent was left on him he wrapped a towel around his waste and deposited his dirtied clothing into the washing machine, putting more detergent than necessary in to ensure that the clothes would come out only smelling like soap, and not the shameful sex that he had in the woods.

The guilt ate at him as he dressed and went into his studio. He pulled out a blank canvas and some paints, but he couldn't seem to draw inspiration and after about an hour of staring at the white canvas he gave up and got ready for bed. He caught sight of the clock as he climbed into his side of the bed. It was already 11:30 pm and Delly still wasn't home. He sighed before deciding that he would tell her tomorrow before drifting off to sleep.

He awoke with a start, sweaty and out of breath, when he heard the front door close. He rolled over to check the time; 3:00 stared back at him before the bedroom door opened. Delly looked startled when she saw his eyes trained on her.

"Oh. You're up?"

She was fidgeting with her shirt as she avoided his gaze. He simply nodded, guilt swarming him at the thought of what he had done. She quickly excused herself to the shower muttering something about a long day at the office before she shut and locked the bathroom door.

Peeta lay back on the bed, frustrated with himself for being such a weak man. Delly's homecoming had awoken him from a particularly disturbing dream, not one of his normal nightmares, but rather an erotic fantasy that had played out behind his eyelids as he slept.

However the disturbing part had been the star of his dream and instead of the long blonde hair of his wife, he found himself looking down to the scarred tan skin and dark glossy hair of Katniss as she took him into her mouth. He had awoken on the brink of orgasm and his arousal had yet to be subdued, regardless of the fact that his wife had just walked through the door.

He heard the shower shut off and closed his eyes as he pretended to be asleep. He knew he had to tell Delly about his unfaithfulness, but he wanted to wait until morning. With a heavy heart he willed himself to go to sleep.

The next morning he awoke with the sun to find his wife already gone. She had been working longer hours recently and he was frustrated that he couldn't talk to her right away. He went through his morning routine and headed into work, willing his tasks to take his mind off of his situation at hand. He was the only one working today and a few minutes after the shop opened the bell over the door jingled, signaling that he had a customer.

"Be right with you!" He called out as he placed a baking sheet into the oven before setting the timer and going out to the front to help the customer. The person standing before him was the last person he ever thought he would see in his bakery.

"We need to talk." She stated, masking her emotions on her cold face. He nodded and walked around the counter before flipping the sign to "Closed" and leading her into the back room, away from prying eyes in the storefront.

She sat at a table while he leaned against a counter, his arms folded across his chest as he looked at her. Neither spoke, not knowing how to start the conversation. He realized that for once she wasn't dressed in her normal capital fashion, but rather a pair of leggings, a shirt and her father's hunting jacket. Her hair was in its signature braid down her back.

"It wasn't a mistake."

He jerked as if he had been slapped. She looked up to him with pleading eyes.

"It wasn't a mistake Peeta."

He shook his head before answering.

"How can you even stand there and say that Katniss! We are both _married_ for Christ's sake! We made promises, to different people, and we threw them out the window with what we did!"

He was shaking as his voice raised, angry with himself and her for putting them in this situation to begin with. She stood from her chair, fire blazing in her eyes as she approached him.

"Maybe so. But can you really deny that you felt something between us?"

"It doesn't matter what we felt Katniss! What we did was wrong! You made your choice years ago and now you have to live with it. You can just come waltzing back into my life and expect me to ju—", his yelling was cut off as she forcefully pulled his head down to hers, crashing her lips to his.

Her tongue invaded his mouth and he had to suppress a moan and mentally slap himself for responding to her kiss with vigor. He reminded himself how they got into the situation to begin with and he tensed before wrenching himself away from her, his eyes ablaze with anger.

She smirked up at him, her dark eyes boring into his as her hand traveled down his torso before finding his length, pulsing against the restraint of his work pants and giving it a gentle squeeze. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and she leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"Your body disagrees with you Peeta. Next time you want to claim you don't feel anything, remember this."

She gave him a gentle tug before turning around and fleeing out the back door of the shop. Peeta stood panting, confused and ridiculously aroused. His hands gripped the counter as he chastised himself for being so weak. He had let Katniss get to him again, but this time he was utterly floored by the wanton woman who had been in his shop. The woman who had stood in front of him had not been the woman with the lifeless eyes that he had seen at dinner, nor had she been the emotional wreck that had seduced him in the woods. No, this woman had been a tigress, a tease, a woman of seduction, leaving him wanting her more than ever.

The timer on the oven went off and he groaned, the tightness in his pants almost unbearable as he thought about what he was going to do about Katniss Hawthorne because this shit was getting ridiculous.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Don't hate me... remember this is a P/K Story

* * *

><p>He still hadn't told his wife what had happened, after all she was at work almost thirteen hours a day now, and was normally so exhausted when she got home that she simply showered and went to bed.<p>

The phone call inviting him and Delly over for dinner was a complete and total surprise. Delly had accepted the invite and they had brought over a nice bottle of wine to the Hawthorne's that night. He hadn't seen Katniss since she had molested him in his bakery and he was extremely intrigued and nervous to see how the night would unfold.

Like the previous dinner Gale and Delly had talked nonstop, apparently they didn't interact enough at work and needed to bring it home, not bothering to even include their spouses in the conversation about what was going on at the office. Peeta and Katniss ate silently, every once and a while meeting each other's gaze across the table.

They were seated at the Hawthorne's square dining table, Peeta sat in between his wife and Katniss, and directly across from Gale. The first time he felt it, he dismissed it as simply the tablecloth or an accidental bump. However the second and third time he felt the brush of something across his lower thigh he knew that something was up. He felt a hand brush up his upper leg, fingers sneakily dancing along his thigh, hidden from sight by the long tablecloth. At first he was confused as to who the perpetrator was, but as soon as he saw the smirk on Katniss' face, and the fact that both of his wife's hands were on the table, he automatically knew.

He was frustrated with her, but he couldn't exactly say anything to her without causing a giant scene and so he clenched his jaw as her fingers traveled higher on his thigh. He cursed himself for the excitement running through his body at the feeling of her hands on him again, and tried to shoot her a warning look about the inappropriateness of her actions but she simply smirked back before turning her head to join in the conversation their spouses were having while running her fingers even closer to his excitement.

His hand had a death grip on his fork as her fingers continued to tease his thigh, trailing higher before tracing a path back towards his knee, and continuing up again. Each time he was sure she would finally reach his unfaithful erection her hand would deviate its course, leaving him wanting.

He desperately attempted to ignore her wandering hands, and tried in vain to focus on the conversation the three of them were having. However as soon as her fingers found his hardness he was a goner. He let out a cough to cover his moan as her nimble fingers traced the length of him before giving him a quick squeeze. She continued to play with him, her touch bringing him to the brink. Just as he thought he could take no more, Katniss stood, a smile on her face as she announced that dessert was served.

Peeta breathed a sigh of relief and tried with all of his might to will his raging hard on to dissipate. Finally after at least ten minutes of idle chitchat through the cake he had brought over, he managed to subdue it enough so it was no longer noticeable to anyone but himself.

Wine had been flowing throughout dinner and dessert and continued to do so as the two couples retired to the sitting room. Peeta had yet to touch a drop of alcohol since he sobered up after his years of wooing women into his bed, but this night was seriously tempting him to taste the sweet liquid again.

His wife had, obviously, partaken in the wine a bit more than the others and he found himself with her on his lap as Katniss sat cuddled next to Gale on the couch. Gale and Delly joked with each other and occasionally Katniss would throw in her two cents to the conversation. However as Delly continued to drink, her conversation turned for the worse.

"So Galeee," she slurred his name as she looked at the couple. "How did you manage to ensnare the elusive Katniss Everdeen?"

Peeta felt his hands clench at his sides and he gave his wife a warning look which she dismissed.

"Well Delly, you know Katniss and me go way back. I guess she finally just couldn't resist my manly charms."

To any other couples, in any other conversation, his comment might seem witty. However here and now it was anything but.

"Is that so? So Katniss, what do you love most about Gale? Is it his manly charms as he claims? Or maybe it's his rugged looks? Is that what pulled you in?"

Peeta deposited Delly next to him on the loveseat. Katniss flushed with annoyance at the fact that Delly had basically just insinuated that she was shallow, and avoided everyone's gaze. Peeta could never recall a time, ever, when his wife had been so rude. Rude didn't ever seem to be in Delly's vocabulary, but tonight she was painting the perfect definition of the word.

She didn't wait for Katniss to respond before she pulled Peeta's face towards her and planted a wet kiss on his lips before he pulled away.

"I'll tell you what I love most about my Peeta."

_My Peeta?_

"He is the kindest most devoted man in all of Panem. Unlike some people, he would never just use me for his own benefit, because we're in love."

Peeta looked to see his wife's eyes boring holes into Gale's head as shit turned real awkward. He cleared his throat loudly and stood from the couch.

"Well. I think that we'll be heading home now. Thanks for inviting us. Delly I think it's time to go."

She didn't protest as he pulled her from the room and out the door, leaving the Hawthorne's befuddled on their couch. When Delly had first started talking he had instantly felt guilty, but as her words progressed it was obvious to him that they were laced with more meaning, as if to prove that he was a better man.

Delly stumbled as they walked the short distance back to their home. As soon as the door was shut she threw herself against Peeta, her lips sloppily trying to find his own while her hands dove underneath his pants, groping his flaccid manhood. Peeta ripped her off him, the alcohol making her actions sloppy and uncoordinated.

"Peeeetaaa," her voice whined at him. "I want youuu."

Normally these words would result in hours upon hours of lovemaking, but tonight they repulsed him as he thought of where they were all sitting merely ten minutes ago.

"Not tonight Dell. Let's get you to bed."

"I'm not a child Peeta. I don't need to be put to bed!"

To accentuate her point she stomped her way up the stairs, stumbling on the third step, before slamming the door to their room in an extremely childlike gesture. He barked out a mirthless laugh before making his way back out the door and over to Haymitch's.

Since it was dark out he was up, and only slightly intoxicated. He let Peeta in and offered him a tumbler of white liquor, which he denied, before sitting down at the kitchen table with him.

"Trouble in paradise kid?"

Peeta snorted.

"That's an understatement."

Peeta told Hatmitch about their night, leaving out the part about his recent intimacy with Katniss.

"Seems like everything's gone to shit since she's been back huh."

Peeta nodded his agreement before letting out a yawn and stumbling up the stairs to sleep in one of Haymitch's guest rooms, where he came on the rare occasion he had a flashback.

He ate breakfast the next morning with his former mentor and tried to tidy up the place a bit before heading back to his house. He entered his front door and was shocked to see his wife at the kitchen table, bawling her eyes out. She looked up at the sound of the door closing, her eyes red and puffy, filled with shock as she looked at him.

"I- I thought you left."

"I slept at Haymitch's."

She nodded and then looked down at the table.

"I'm sorry Peeta."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to. You were pretty rude last night Dell."

"I know. I was drunk, I just- ever since she came back I'm terrified I'm going to lose you to her."

Despite her actions the previous night, Peeta found a bit of the anger at her melting at her confession. But what on Earth could he possibly say to her? He had fucked up, royally. Instead of speaking he opened his arms to her and held her tight when she ran into them, stroking her hair and soothing her as she sobbed against him.

"It's alright love. I'm not going anywhere."

He winced at his own words and realized that what ever it was that he still had going on with Katniss had to stop. He was married to Delly and he owed it to her to be a loyal husband. He would tell her everything and beg her to give him another chance.

He would talk to Katniss tomorrow, end whatever it is that was going on between them, and try to be the best husband he could to his wife.

* * *

><p><em>When you review you get two updates in a night! Well... not always, but sometimes!<em>


End file.
